Haunted
by Deathcrest
Summary: Lurking in the dark crevices of the mind lies the horror of our imagination. Combined with the deep paranoia of our lives, it becomes horror incarnate.
1. From The Deep

_Haunted_

_- The state of being hunted by an unseen and supernatural force; a ghost_

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was approaching a wizened and old house. She didn't know why but the Colonel ordered her to investigate the area since a lot of disappearances have been happening near the manor of late. As Riza advanced on the house, she felt a sudden change in aura. There was something atrocious and secretive about the manor. Aside from its deteriorated walls of mahogany and broken windows, Riza could feel a presence somewhere. Somewhere she couldn't figure out.

To be on the safe side, she drew her gun from its holster and she began walking in a cautious manner. Riza surveyed the surrounding area. There were a lot of trees to one side and a dead end to the other.  
Anyone could have made a good getaway by using the surroundings.

Seeing that no one was around, Riza walked towards the gate and yanked it open. It made a creepy sound that reminded her of horror movies. Pushing that thought aside, Riza went in and walked towards the door. By the looks of it, the house might have been abandoned for more than fifty years. The burnt umber doors with embedded gold were scratched and decayed. Riza turned the knob, expecting it to be locked.

Obviously, the whole manor was locked. Riza then aimed her gun at the door knob. A few shots and the door banged open.

Riza was stupefied by what lay inside. The floor was polished marble and the walls were painted a deep chestnut color. The ceiling was designed with different paintings by artists Riza never knew of. There were chandeliers made out of brass and clear glass. Lit candles were on top of tables of polished oak. Again, Riza was stupefied.

She had never expected the inside of a decaying manor to be as something extravagant and beautiful as a palace. Thinking that someone might lived here, Riza called out/

"Hello? Anyone here?"

And suddenly, a malicious voice rose out. It was deep and came from behind Riza.

"Yes..." Riza turned and shot. She was surprised to meet a blank wall. Had there been a door here? Where had it gone?

"Can't you see me?" The voice spoke out again. It had the same sadistic and nefarious tone as before.

The First Lieutenant reloaded her gun and began walking around the house. She passed by a hallway and came into what was a sitting room. There were tables and shelves filled with books and chairs.

"Who are you?" Riza called out. Her voice echoed through the empty and silent house. She felt the vile demeanor of the house getting stronger. The anomalous clutches of terror and trepidation creeping on her. Unable to face the impending fear, Riza shot a window. She was about to jump off when something wet and scaly caught hold of her free hand. She was pulled back and fell on top of a table.

Riza froze. She held her breath and tried listening for any trace of movement. Finding none, she rolled off the table. One way or the other, she has to get out of here. Everything that was happening was against all kinds of logic.

Running towards a grand staircase, Riza landed on the second floor. It was only filled with a tall mirror. Riza looked at her reflection. Face filled with sweat, hair in disarray, gun out. Riza saw a shadow pass by but only to find nothing.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" Riza called again. This house was driving her insane! Its like that wherever she went, she finds something new. And there was this phantom stalking her around the house. She was losing her mind!!

Losing all her control, Riza shot all over the place. She kept on shooting until all her bullets were wasted. Unable to escape the horror, Riza broke down and cried. She screamed at her phantom. She screamed and screamed until she was out of breath. She hated this person, this monster that enveloped her. This stalker who managed to control her every choice and movement. This shadow who manipulates her and everything else, making her lose her own sanity. Not even able to find any kind of escape, Riza fell unconscious.

_5 years later..._

Riza woke up to find a platter of food in front of her. It was the same as always. She slept and woke to find a plate of food barely enough to keep her alive. She sat up and began eating. A few minutes later and she was done. Riza stood up and walked around the manor. Once she entered the hallway, it all changed. As usual. She saw a shadow pass by. Riza left it alone, knowing it was her phantom. It was the same presence who continued to evade her detection. She would feel him at night in his cold embrace.

But Riza wasn't fooled by this. She had began to plot her revenge. She would find him and KILL him. She would make him suffer for her pain. She would cut his skin slowly by her own hands and force him to eat it. She would wound him and make him bleed slowly. She would mutilate him. She will rejoice in his pain and sorrow. She will have her vengeance.

But little does Riza know that this phantom has fell in love with her.

Little does she know that this presence has protected her in the dark when she sleeps. Protect her from  
_**them.**_ The true monsters. Those who wait in the dark, ready to torment her when she sleeps. Their blades sharp and their mouth hungering for her mind.

Little does she know that this stalker was not the one who manipulated her. Not the one who tormented her years ago when she first came here.

Little does she know that this _**man**_ was the one who fought for her salvation. The one who bled for her peace. The one who hid for her security. The one who is blamed for her suffering.

And this man approaches Riza when she sleeps. He walks to her sleeping body and lie beside her. He wraps her in his arms and kisses her forehead to quiet her dreams. He lies there to protect her from those _**malevolent**_ beings.

"Shhh..." He would say when she shook. He would wipe the sweat away when she becomes afraid. He would keep her warm and alive until daybreak. And when Night steps down from her pedestal and Dawn opens her gates for the Hours to escape, he would prepare food for her. And he would do this all over again for this was the only thing he could do to ease her sufferings.

This was the only thing that Roy can do for the one he loves.

And little does Roy know that Riza had began to love him.

A/N: Huh..this was fun...Anyway...I used the inspiration behind the song "Haunted" by Evanescence. I changed it at the end to make it a bit...well...angsty and supernatural.....Any way REVIEWS!!!!


	2. Salva Me, Fons Pietatis

The gray twilight moon hid amongst ivory black clouds in a near blood red sky. The translucent light of the Harvest Moon bathed the decaying house in an eerie glow. Thin, whispy fogs slithered across the building, bringing along the hoots of owls and nocturnal birds. A slight movement from the inside was seen through the faded crimson draperies.

A creature in a gray cloak was sluggishly walking towards the grand staircase. Its black, stake-like fingers softly caressesd the torn ultramarine blue walls as it climbed the old staircase. Once it had reached the top, it saw a bundled heap to its left.  
There lay a young woman in a dirty and torned military uniform. Her blond hair lay in disarray on the carelessly folded curtains she was lying on.

The creature began to move in an animalistic manner, a low feral growl emanating from it. Its black claws were poised to stirke the woman but before it could even get an arm's reach from it, the cloaked monster flew back. A dark figure was standing in front of the girl. The man's red eyes were angry and it held a certain sadism in it. The creature backed away. Again, it had failed to torment the girl. Because of HIM.

* * *

The clear, bright golden sun woke the sleeping Riza Hawkeye. She sat up and pulled her hair back in a pony tail with a band she fortunately found. Though it was worn and dirty, it was enough for her. At least the heat will slow down for a while. She looked around and knew she was still where she was supposed to be.  
She didn't wake up in a place far from where she last slept. Riza stood up and she felt something was out of place. There was something that was supposed to be here but wasn't.

It was the food.

The plate filled with food barely enough to keep her alive was not here. Not that it mattered. But it was weird. Why did her phantom stalker suddenly stopped bringing her food? Did he feel that he needed thanks? Well, Riza's not going to give it. It was his damn fault why she's stuck here for a long time. Good thing she asked Lieutenant Ross to take care of Black Hayate before she started the mission.

Riza began to prowl along the house in an effort to communicate with her phantom. Just as she was about to enter the dining room, a gentle, sweet voice erupted amongst the impenetrable silence.

"There's no one there."

Riza turned to face a man not older than her age. He had obsidian black hair and the same color for his eyes. He was in a black, tailored coat and a crimson tunic stood out. A white scarf with a red gem tied to it covered his neck and black gloves covered his hands. Black leather of Russian boots almost up to his knees and its heels had small jewels embedded on it. To Riza, he looked like an aristocrat, and a very handsome one at that.

But Riza felt a small anger for this man. She did not know why but she- It was HIM! It was him who lured her here! It was him who tormented her days as long as her nights! It was him who Riza wanted to give vengeance.

She launched at him, her fists about to collide with his face. Suddenly, it just passed through. Like trying to catch smoke. Riza fell and she suddenly stood up again, her military training back in her.  
She saw the man again, this time a bit closer. His hand reaching out for her. Just that. It was just reaching out for her. Similar to how a father would do for his daughter when she fell. Riza allowed her hands to fall to her sides but she was still angry and hesitant.

"Don't be frightened now. Il Conte Roy Mustang, my lady." He made a small bow only done for proper lady.


	3. Dies Irae, Dies Illa

The duo walked silently through the house. The Count led the way as Riza followed, occasionally slowing down to look at the well-made furniture and crafts. As they both entered the gallery, Riza was a bit cautios at first. She had never seen this room before! Who knows what could be lurking in the shadows.

"It's alright. There's nothing here." The handsome Count remarked, noticing Riza's distress. She stared at him before nodding in agreement. Roy smiled warmly before continuing their tour. They walked amongst beautiful objects. A small, ruby encrusted dagger whose scabbard was made out of gold captivated Riza's attention. Another that interested her was a statue made of ivory. It was of a woman covered only in what seems to be a simple white cloth laced in gold. One of her hands were outstretched while the other was holding a lump of earth. There were sculpted flowers in her hair.

"Do you like it, my lady?" Riza turned to him with a questioning gaze. Roy inclined his head to the statue. Riza nodded.

"Yes. She is very beautiful." Riza fervently said, her mind absorbed in the beauty of the statue. Roy stepped closer to the statue and touched the outstretched hand of it.

"Yes, she is. This is the goddess Demeter. She is the patron of farming and fertility." Roy explained, his gaze on Riza. Riza made no gesture of comprehension except for her mouth opening as if to say something then closing it to say otherwise. At this, Roy moved from his position and held out a hand for Riza.

"Shall we continue?" Riza stared at his hand before slowly putting hers on his. Roy took this as a yes and soon resumed their tour.

After a few moments, Roy was beginning to lead them to the exit when Riza's grasp on his hand tightened. He turned to see her examining an open scroll on the forest green wall.

"What does this mean?" She asked. Roy approached the tapestry to see more clearly.

* * *

_Dies irae, dies illa  
Solvet saeclum in favilla,  
teste David cum Sibylla.  
Quantus tremor est futurus,  
quando judex est venturus,  
cuncta stricte discussurus!_

_Mors stupebit et natura,  
cum resurget creatura,  
judicanti responsura.  
Liber scriptus proferetur,  
in quo totum continetur,  
unde mundus judicetur._

* * *

"It's a segment of a requiem, amica mia." Roy explained at the confused Riza. She looked beautiful with her hair down and her amber eyes deep in concentration to understand their meaning. Roy chuckled at her scowled face. Riza looked at him, annoyed.

"What?" She asked. Roy shook his head. "Do you want to know what it means?" Riza nodded quickly.

"Well. I have to extract every word and translate it. Ahem. 'Day of wrath, day of anger will dissolve the world in ashes as foretold by David and Sibyl. Great trembling there will be when the Judge descends from heaven to examine all things closely.' That is what the first verse says." Riza made a sound to concur with Roy's translation.

"And the second verse?" Roy returned his gaze to the tapestry. "What does it mean?"

"Alright. It says that 'Death and nature will be astounded when all creation rises again to answer the judgement. A book will be brought forth in which all will be written by which the world will be judged.' Quite prophetic, isn't it?" Roy smiled at Riza. For the first time since Roy spoke to her, Riza smiled in return with the same warmth.

"Who is David and Sibyl?"

"They were prophets granted by their god to foretell the fall of man, the advent of God and his courtesans and the final battle."

"Armaggedon." Riza concluded. Roy was astonished by how much Riza might know. Riza, as if able to penetrate his mind, frowned at Roy.

"I read a few books which contain details about the World's End like Ragnarok. Though their authors are unknown and may stay like that for a long time." Riza said while her eyes were staring off into the distance.  
They remained like that in comfortable silence. Riza didn't know why but she felt safe around him. Even though she still held a bit of anger for him, it was soon enveloped by a comforting and warm feeling when he talks and smiles. Somehow, Riza knows she can trust Roy. And somewhere in the depth of her mind, she knows Roy is innocent and it wasn't his fault why Riza was here.

But her thoughts were disturbed by a small growl in her stomach.

"You're hungry." Roy said, his hands in the inside of the pockets of his suit. Riza blushed furiously before nodding. "Yes, I am."

Roy took her by the hand and led her to a familiar hallway which led to an exquisite and extravagantly beautiful dinning room. The table was polished oak with a royal purple mantle on it. A golden plate with similar gold utensils lay at its side. A gold cup with jewels on it sat idly by the plate. Roy motioned for Riza to sit down as he picked up the one plate on the table and left her for a room on one side of the dinning room.

"Roy?" Riza called out. Roy stopped and turned to Riza. "Don't worry, amica. I'm just going to get food."

Soon, Roy arrived with food on her plate. Riza stared at it, for many years she just received food barely enough to keep her alive. Now, she was staring at a plate with food overflowing. Lettuce and a bunch of potatoes lay at one side while her main course was freshly grilled beefsteak with corn and other delicacies drizzled on it. Roy took a seat parrallel to her and found Riza staring at him.

"What is it?" Roy asked politely. Riza looked down at her food and returned her gaze at Roy.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now eat or else the food will get cold." Roy said. Riza picked up the spoon and fork but before she ate, she stared at Roy again.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Riza asked. Roy smiled contentedly.

"I'm a phantom, amica. I don't eat." Roy said somewhat bitterly. "And that's why you can't touch me."

"But how come I was able to hold your hand a while ago? When we were in the gallery." Riza asked, her voice holding the confusion she emanated. Roy seemed to doze off before replying.

"Because I will it. My form bends to my will." His voice was emotionless. Like he dislike talking about the subject. But suddenly, the sparkle in his eyes returned. "But enough of that. Eat, amica. You need it."

Riza obeyed and soon began eating quite ravenously. Roy was content at watching Riza eat, occasionally reaching out to wipe a stain on her face. Riza responded by smiling at Roy. In between eating, Roy would take Riza's cup; go to the room and return with water.

"Here, amica. You might choke." Roy placed the goblet next to Riza.

"Thank you."

"Of course. My pleasure, amica." Roy returned to his seat and return to watching the blond beauty eating.

"Riza." Roy stared at her.

"Pardon?"

"Call me Riza."

* * *

A/N: So....the start of friendship.....anyway.......The Requiem was by Mozart and just in case some of you don't know what "amica mia" means...it actually is Italian for "my dear friend or my girl."...oh..so sweet...so wait for the next chapters to be posted....You might now notice that my titles for the chapters are mostly latin........................that was random.......alright....REVIEWS!!!!


	4. Fear Incarnate

The dark, gloomy evening settled on the whole of Amestris as the sun went down to sleep. The sky became a dark purple while the sound of nocturnal birds began to sing in the air. Obscure, white fogs overwhelmed the mountain side as the sound of the nearby river flowing drowned the silence. Fallen leaves littered among the grounds of the sinister manor.

"Have you heard of the tragedy of Medea?" Riza shook her head at the Count as they both sat in one of the velvet couches of scarlet and laced with gold. They were in a sitting room with beige walls filled with small trinkets. A huge mirror stood at one end of the wall. A few candles lit the room they were in, filling it with an orange glow against the darkness. Riza's shadow creeped on the round and the wall, giving it an eerie feeling.  
Roy was trying his best to strike a conversation with Riza but all ended up miserably since those the Count talks about are either new or unfamiliar with that of hers.

"How come I can't get out?" Riza asked Roy as he was tracing the couch designs on its arm. She was sitting a small distance away from him as they only sat on one couch.  
Roy turned to her and then to one of the windows as though he was pondering for an answer. The moon erupted from the gray clouds as Roy watched through the glass windows.

"This house, this great mansion is a mere enigma itself. We are just variables in its amorphously gargantuan will. In shorter terms, we are just ants inside a bottle being held by an immature three-year old kid." Roy explained as the billowing wind struck the house. Riza sat silently as she understood what he had said.

"So, I can't get out. No matter what? Even if I try to jump off the window?" Riza asked.

"You know what happens if you try that again, right?" Riza froze in her seat. Incoherent memories rushed inside her head. She tried remembering what had happened when she tried to jump off the window. A clear, coherent scene appeared inside her mind.

"I was pulled by something and I landed on a table." Roy nodded, his gaze returned to the arm of the couch.

"So I'm stuck here for all eternity?" Riza visibly grimaced when Roy grunted an answer to her conclusion. She's stuck inside the manor forever.

"Well, not for all eternity. There are times when the house opens itself and that will give you time to escape. Until then, you must prepare and wait." Roy was feeling a tingle of dread already. If the time actually comes, Riza will have to leave. He can't and will not hold her back. She deserves to be free, no matter the cost. If Roy truly loved her, he will do what is right and not for his own desires. The Count already knew the cost of his selfishness. He doesn't want to repeat that mistake ever again.

"How? When will we know? What are the signs?" Roy held up a hand to silence her. He heard something move far from them.

"Did you hear that?" Riza shook her head. They both remained silent as a gnawing sound rose above the stillness. It was a scratching sound on wooden floorboards. As though the maker of the sound knew that the two were on to it, the gnawing stopped.

"It was probably the rats." Riza suggested. Roy stood from his seat and walked towards the doorway. He held his head out and looked around the pitch black hallway. From the corner of his eye he saw red eyes peering on him from a corner of the hallway.

"Riza! Get out! Leave! We must get out!" Roy shouted while grabbing Riza by the hand. Riza sensed the panic in his voice and complied to run. They exited through another doorway as the gnawing sound became louder and faster. It was more persistent. They heard a feral chuckle from the room they were in a while ago.

"What happened?" Riza asked as she ran next to the Count, not knowing where they were going. They both ran against the darkness, the soft luminous radiance of the moon as their only source of light. Roy looked back and his eyes went wide. Riza turned and almost screamed.

A pair of blood red eyes glared at them through the dark. The duo heard a thumping sound and knew that the owner of the eyes were chasing them. Riza tumbled on something metallic and Roy stopped to help her stand. Riza felt a cool, familiar feeling when her hand caught the thing that made her stumble. It was her gun.  
She stood and pointed it between the eyes. She pulled the trigger but nothing came out.

"Hell! It's empty!" Roy grabbed her arm and began running again as Riza threw the useless gun away. The red eyes were getting closer as with the gnawing sound. Roy and Riza turned a corner and was met with a locked door. Roy kicked the door but it won't budge. The chains held on to it so tight.

"You're a ghost! Can't you pass through walls and take me with you!?" Roy rounded on her and surveyed the surrounding. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"I told you! The house is controlling everything inside it!" Roy whispered, his eyes alert. Riza groaned in frustration.

"What in the world is this place, anyway?"

"A demon house." Roy's answer made Riza's stomach lurch. She felt more vulnerable now that she knew that not only can't the Count get out but they were inside something evil.

"What were they? Those...Those red eyes?!" Riza watched her back, wary of the surroundings already.

"Devils! Demons! Monsters! I don't know!!" Roy bellowed at her. Riza froze.

Something grabbed Riza's legs so tight that she felt the blood stop circulating. Riza suddenly fell on the floor as she was pulled back.

"ROY!! HELP!!" Riza screamed. Never in her entire life had she ever felt so helpless. She saw Roy running towards her as he jumped to pull her back. He was too late. He kept on running even though he was so far away.

The last thing she saw was Roy shouting after her, his voice cracking with fear and sadness before she felt something very hard hit her head and fell unconscious.


	5. Grudge

Riza woke to the anomalous stench of death. She was in a room with floors and walls composed of pure white tiles. A lone window provided ample light from the moon. Riza looked around. She noticed a single door not far from the corner she woke up to. As Riza stood to leave the room, she halted.

It could have been her imagination. It could have been real. If it wasn't for the dead silence of the room, Riza could not have heard it. But it was there. An odd repetitious sound.

Thwack-thwack-thwack

It was coming from the darkest corner of the room. If it hadn't been for the light, the entire room would be pitching black. The corner where the sound came from was dark as a deep cave. Even with Riza's eyes now adjusted to the depth and subtle contrast of the light, she still couldn't make out what created the sound.

Riza idly dismissed it as water dripping. As she walked towards the door, eager to get out and find Roy, the thing sprung from the corner and landed in front of the door. Riza stifled a cry and jumped back, arms raised.

It was a chicken.

Riza lowered her arms and shooed the chicken away. It flew for a while before landing on the empty space behind her. As she turned the knob, she heard a small cackle. Riza stiffened. She slowly turned to look behind her. The bird was standing not too far from her with its intent eyes. A small, brown bug crawled by it and was pecked by the chicken.

"Shoo," Riza heard herself whisper. The chicken stared at her, its head cocking to one side, before approaching one step further.

Riza reasoned with herself that it was just a bird. An abandoned house lying in the forest should at least have some stray animals living inside.

Somehow, she couldn't make herself believe it.

"It's just a chicken! Oh God, Riza! It's just a damn chicken!" Riza cursed herself for imagining things.

The bird let out a slow chicken cackle. It sounded like a chicken, but in her heart she knew it wasn't.

This was evil manifest.

She could feel it with visceral certitude. This was something as obscene as death's grin.

Riza turned the knob of the door. It wouldn't budge. She was locked in with the chicken that was not a chicken.  
Her instinct told her to lash out at the chicken and kill it with her own hands. But somehow, her mind would not let her. She was dealing with wickedness incarnate.

The chicken took a single step toward her. Eyes staring, it leaned her way. Her leg muscle tightened till they trembled.

Riza backed up a step, tensed, and jammed the door with her back.

The chicken let out the cackle that sounded like a laugh.

She dearly wished she could tell herself she was being silly. Imagining things.  
But she knew better.

"Roy. Where are you?" Riza whispered at the atmosphere.

She only thought one thing: Get out.

With a flap of wings, the chicken suddenly sprang back to the space behind it. One black eye watched with icy interest. Riza elbowed the door. It didn't budge too. As Riza kept on pushing the door, the chicken-that-was-not-a-chicken thing approached Riza.

She turned to the thing, her breath caught in her throat.

"Riza," the chicken croaked.  
Riza flinched with a cry.

She tried to slow her breathing. Her heart hammered so hard it felt like her neck must be bulging. Flesh scraped from her fingers as they gripped the rough doorknob behind. It must have made a sound that sounded like the name "Riza". She was simply frightened and had imagined it.

The thing made the sound again and in an instant, the room fell pitch black.

She spun around, scraping madly at something wriggling up between her shoulder blades, under her hair. By the weight and the squeak, it had to be a mouse. Mercifully, as she twisted and whirled about, it was flung off.  
Riza froze. She tried to hear if the chicken had moved, if it had jumped near her. The room was dead silent except for the rapid whooshing of her heart in her ears.  
She began shuffling against the door. As she scuffed through the cold tiles, she dearly wished Roy was here. The cackle was maddening. She didn't think she would ever be calm near a chicken ever again. She didn't care, though, if she could just get out alive.

In the dark, the chicken thing let out a low chicken cackle laugh.  
It hadn't come from where she expected the chicken to be. It was beside her.

And when Riza turned to her side, blood red eyes glared at her through the dark.


	6. Sanatorium

Riza screamed. She screamed her lungs out. The glowing red eyes disappeared into the dark. Her voice lowered to a silent whimper. Had she scared the thing away? Or was it still in the room? Just hiding. Riza didn't want to know which was true.

She took one shuffling step towards her left. She moved carefully, slowly, in case the chicken-thing was in the way. She didn't want to bump into it and make it angry. She mustn't underestimate it.

Riza had on any number of occasions thrown herself with ferocity against seemingly invincible foes. She knew then the value of a resolute violent attack. But she also somehow knew beyond doubt that this adversary could, if it wanted, kill her easily as she could wring a real chicken's neck. If she forced a fight, this was one she would lose.

Her eyes were open as wide as they would go, trying to see in the inky darkness. A new terror stabbed into her thoughts: What if the chicken thing pecked her eyes out? What if that was what it liked to do? Peck eyes out.

She heard herself sob in panic. She heard rain crashing on the roof above her. Light was coming in around the edge of the door. It must be lightning. She slowly lowered herself on the floor. She cocked her head to one side to peek under the door. If she was lucky, Roy would pass and she could scream for help.  
With the next flash of lightning, she saw chicken feet between her and the crack of the door. The thing wasn't more than a foot from her face.

Riza slowly moved a trembling hand to her brow to cup it over her eyes. She knew that any instant, the chicken-monster-thing was going to peck her eyes, just liked it pecked the brown bug a while ago. She panted in terror at the mental image of having her eyes pecked out. Of blood running from ragged, hollow sockets.

She would be blind. She would be helpless. She would never again see Roy's black eyes smiling at her.

Suddenly, a creaking voice was heard. Another flash of lightning showed that the chicken feet were gone. She looked up but all she could see was just black abyss. Another lightning struck, only to show a silhouette of a crouched man.

Riza stiffened from where she laid. She heard a moaning sound. A weak, slow groan emanating from where the crouched figure was. Another flash revealed that the man was gone. She was panic stricken. Where is the man? Where is the chicken? A sudden thought rose in her mind.

The door was open.

Riza bolted from her position on the floor to escape. The moment she stopped outside, the door slammed shut. She looked around to find herself in another room. She looked around to find herself in another room. She could make out a small bed and a small hole in one of the walls. Metal bars stopped her from looking out.

A pair of thick, strong arms grabbed her from behind. Riza screamed at her attacker. Its grasp was too strong for her to escape. She swung her head back in an effort to hit whatever was holding only to see a pair of red eyes glowering at her.

She twisted and fought as she screamed in horror. A tiny voice, almost like a whisper, called out. It was calling her, lulling her to her doom. She heard the vicious voice near her, whispering in her ear. It was calling her by name.

_Riza..._

_Riza..._

_Riza..._

Riza felt herself become dizzy. Everything was too much for her. The grasp, the voice, the chicken-thing. She closed her eyes to block out the red eyes. But she could still feel its intense stare on her.

"Please, don't hurt me?"

She heard the voice again. But this was urgent and concerned. It was louder and came from the front of her.

"Riza! Riza! Wake up! Wake up!"

It was Roy's voice. Riza blinked her eyes open. The first thing she saw was blinding light. She covered her eyes with her hand. She felt the grasp on her leave the moment she heard Roy's voice.  
When her eyes had adjusted, she could make out Roy's bowed head in front of her. She looked up and blinked at the intensity of an electrical bulb. Funny, she thought, she never saw a single light bulb in this house.

"Roy?" The head rose to show nothing but clean, flat skin. Riza gasped. There was no face. She stumbled back from him. Whatever this is was not Roy. She stood up and turned around. She saw an empty hallway and ran towards it. Everything was white. The floor, the walls, the ceilings, the light. There were no doors or windows. Just a long, empty hallway that never seemed to end.

She tripped on her left foot and fell face first into the floor. She groaned and looked behind her. Nothing. There was nothing. No faceless Roy, no chicken-thing, nothing.

That was until she felt a presence next to her. She didn't look in front for fear of what she might see. She felt the presence shuffle closer, followed by a girly giggle. Summoning enough courage, Riza turned to see her own head giggling at her.

Eyes wide, mouth dripping blood, the head laughed.

Tears cascaded down Riza's face. She wanted all of this to stop. The horror was too much for her. She wanted everything to stop. She called out for Roy. For his help. It was all too much to bear. She was suffering so much she just wished for all of it to end.

"Please...just stop. Please?"

* * *

A/N: Okay.,...if there are typo mistakes...well....they're mistakes.....Though they might be none since I proofread it...


End file.
